Orihime reine du hueco mundo
by sailor-juju
Summary: Une Hime pas si captive, un jeu de cartes dangereux, un gage qui tourne mal et un bel espada bleuté toujours là pour sa princesse.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, je remercie Monsieur KUBO d'avoir créer Bleach.

Chapitre 1La rencontre

Regardant la lune par la seule fenêtre de sa chambre au hueco mundo Orihime pensait encore à lui, a ses mots qu'il lui avait dit: "t'a oublié un endroit" tout çà pour soigne un numéro dans son dos afin qu'il puisse pulvériser de sa main un autre arrancar.

Mais qui était-il? Grimmjow? C'était bien comme ça que Aizen l'avait appelé. Orihime elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses yeux. si bleu, si familier. les sourcil froncer Mais qui donc lui rappelai t'il?

Quand d'un coup sec la porte s'ouvrit.

-Kurosaki-kun?

-Heiiinn quoi? Nan moi c'est Grimmjow!

-Retiens mon nom femme! Je suis là pour euh... Enfin tu sais...Oui? Rhooo et puis fait chier grooaaar! j'me tire! (un Grimmy ça a du mal a exprimer ses sentiments)

Orihime n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de ce passé, pourquoi était il venu?

Les jours passèrent mais était l'ennuie toujours aussi présent y'a pas a dire le hueco mundo c'est trop déprimant je comprends pourquoi le petit vert avait cette tête.

Le pauvre il est dans un mutisme.

-Femme, Aizen-sama te demande!

-Oui, dites moi Ulquiora-san ici il n'y a vraiment rien a faire ici . Pas de télévision, de livres rien? Mais comment faite vous?

...

-Aizen-sama voilà l'humaine

-Merci Ulquiora

-Orihime Inoue je t'ai fait venir ici car j'ai une mission pour toi. Reconnais tu ce que j'ai dans ma main?

-Bien oui, c'est un jeu de UNO.

-Sais tu comment cela fonctionne?

-Oui sept cartes par joueurs couleur sur couleur nombre sur nombre, mais il y a des cartes comme des jokers attendez je vais vous les montrer.

Orihime resta là à leur expliquer les règles.

-J'ai décidé! Ce soir nous allons jouer au UNO!

Tousen tout excité à l'idée du nouveau jeu fut vitre déçu quand Aizen lui précisa que seule les voyants pouvait y jouer.

Il partit pour pleurer dans sa chambre sur le chemin il croisa Grimmy et lui expliqua la situation.

-Oy Aizen! Alors tu veux pas faire jouer Tousen parce-que il est aveugle? Bien fait pour lui l'avait qu'a pas me coupé le bras! Mwaa ha ha ha Mais j'vais jouer moi! celui qui perd à un gage!

-Mais Grimmjow-san vous ne connaissez pas les règles?

-Pas grave on vas faire équipe!

_Orihime toute rougissante accepta._

**Ce soir pour le UNO nous avons les participants suivant: Ichumaru Gin, Aizen sama , Ulqui et Grimmy avec Hime.**

Le jeu s'enchaîne, La bataille de carte des "uno" qui résonnent dans tout le château.

Dernière manche, tout le monde est autour de la table pour savoir qui va gagner, les paris ont déjà été lancés.

Stark à décidé gagnante la team grimmy/Himé car c'est un jeu des humains

-Aizen sama va gagner car c'est lui le meilleur!

-Tout ça pour être dans son lit ce soir Halibelle!

-Noitora!

La dispute des espadas faisait rage sur le gagnant quand un "UNO" se fit entendre!

Tous se retournent...qui à gagner?

-Gin?Il avait posé son six bleu sur un six rouge!

Le sexta en perdit ses mots!

-Mais attentez un peu Gin-san c'est un neuf que vous avez posé! Tricheur!

-Sous le regard terrifiant du méchu le vilain renard repris quatre cartes!

-Bien fait!

-"UNO"!

-Hein...Les Espadas regardèrent de plus près.

-Oui oui Grimmy avait déposer la carte, il ne lui en restait qu'une je vous laisse deviner la couleur.

-"UNO"!

-Toi aussi femme?

Aizen voit rouge il n'avait rien à déposer il pioche.

Coup de théâtre! La dernière carte déposée par Grimmy est la multy!

Grimmy,vainqueur du UNO suivi de Himé, Ulqui, Gin et Aizen est dans les choux.

-Mwa ha ha ha! J'ai gagné!

-Le gage lui souffle Gin.

-Ah ouais j'ai faillis oublier je sais pas encore çà demande réflexion...Avec le sommeil...

Aizen bout de colère, mais tremble aussi car ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre surtout que son chevalier le plus fidèle lui fait la tête

Sur le chemin de retour vers sa chambre Orihime était contente car ce soir elle avait passé une bonne soirée et en plus Aizen s'etait pris une raclée!

Bon au dodo maintenant je sais que ici je peux jouer au UNO maintenant. Mais sur le canapé de sa chambre quelqu'un l'attendais.

-Grimmjow san?

-Arrf vire moi le san juste Grimmjow je viens ici pour... Enfin c'est cool que t'es fait équipe avec moi femme comme ça j'ai pu apprendre à jouer t'es pas si coincée que t'en a l'air.

-Grimmjow j'ai un nom vous savez, dit elle en s'approchant du bleuté. C'est Orihime inoue, et je ne suis pas coincer juste méfiante je vous rappelle quand même que je suis ici car je n'ai pas le choix.

_A genoux sur le canapé elle s'approche encore plus de lui pour mieux l'observer. Faut dire qu'il n'est pas désagréable à l'oeuil ses yeux sa bouche son torse..._

Il passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit a rirent, elle lui raconta comment était son monde et lui le sien. Tout deux sentirent comme lien se formé elle pensa alors que le hueco mondo n'était pas une si mauvaise chose puis s'endorma.

Délicatement il posa la couverture sur ses épaules sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais il savait une chose, il voulait qu'elle reste ici pour toujours.

Le lendemain quand elle vu Ulquiora lui apporté son petit déjeuner et sa chambre vide elle fut déçu, ou était son bleuté?

Pourquoi encore le petit Pierrot qui ne décoche mot? (rho la rime trop forte)

-Dites moi Ulquiora-san quand est-il du gage de Aizen-sama?

-Il sera dévoilé ce soir au dîner

-Ah bien il faut encore attendre pfiou pas drôle.

-Hé Hime j'ai un truc à te demander!

-Oui Grimmy?

Grimmy, Hime? Ulquiora ne comprenais plus rien.

-Ce soir t'a un dîner avec sa majesté non?

-Et bien oui c'est prévu.

-Pour le gage tu pourrai lui faire le repas tu sais tes spécialités t'inquiètes je serai avec toi

-Je veux bien. Mais là, c'est moi qui me prend le gage pour faire à manger à monsieur Aizen-sama

-Tu verras ce serra drôle. T'a besoin de quelque chose j'envoie un larbin faire les courses?

Elle lui fit sa liste en la lisant il avait déjà mal au ceour.

La journée se passa au calme, elle n'attendait qu'une chose de faire son dîner à Monsieur Aizen-sama avec son bleuté.

Le soir en cuisine

-Salade de fruit de mer, au gingembre et son coulis de fraise. Check

-Cuisse de poulet au curry fourré au chocolat a la menthe. Check

-Riz sucré au natto et à l'ail avec du sirop d'ananas sur le dessus. Check

-Fondant au chocolat au piment et oignon. Check

Perso rien que d'écrire tout çà j'ai des égreurs d'estomacs je plains ce pauvre Aizen...

-Oy,Aizen! Voilà ton gage.

Tout les espadas s'était réunis dans la grande salle pour connaître le gage.

-Tu devras manger de la nourriture du monde réel préparer par l'humaine!

-Pfff ce n'est que çà! Je le fait les doigts dans le nez! Finger in the noze!

-Ouais bah mange et on verra ça saleté de méchu (murmure)

Aizen à table attendais ses plats pour les manger. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas manger de la nourriture du monde réel. Ici à part le sable...

Orihime l'accompagnait et Gin qui a voulu se mettre au service.

Aizen mange son entrée et bouark! Sur le coup avait vraiment envie de tout vomir mais il devait montrer qu'il est le roi du hueco mondo et que c'est pas du pipeau tout çà.

-Comment elle fait celle là pour manger ces trucs?

_Le plat, Oh mon dieu, y'a pas de dieu sauf moi! Mais elle est sérieuse mais c'est de la m***** et son riz...mais c'est de la glue;comment elle reste tout sourire elle a vraiment de très grand pouvoir!_

Le dessert, le roi le mange en gardant son calme mais son intérieur pleure. (eh oui le piment)

Grimmy ne comprends pas comment fait-il pour ne rien dire? Est-ce que son plan tombe a l'eau?

Aizen remercie son invitée se lève de table fait trois pas et tombe raide!

Orihime essaie de le soigner mais rien il reste raide.

-Ca doit être la fatigue à faire mumuse avec sa balle magique toute la journée voilà le résultat dit Gin tout sourire.

Aizen dans ses quartier avec comme infirmière perso le Szayel alias le huit, et Ulquiora pour le surveiller .

Grimmy éclate de rire! Bien sadique comme on l'aime quoi!

-Viens Hime jt'emmène faire un tour

L'humaine doit rester dans sa chambre.

-Ah ouais Zomarie et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher peut être?

-A partir de maintenant je m'occupe d'elle à point c'est tout!

Hime suivis son bleuté dans un endroit du château qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu il y avant un jardin des plantes exotiques des mini cascades tout une étendu de superbes couleurs.

Elle trouvait l'endroit magnifique et s'y sentait bien, surtout car elle n'était pas seule Grimmy était avec elle

-J'te l'avais dit que se serait drôle hein?

-Mais comment savais-tu?

-Bah quand tu m'a parler de tes goûts alimentaire hier je me suis dit que c'était pas le trip du roi. Et BAM en plein dedans!

-Tu veux dire que tu savais que ma cuisine allais le rendre malade? Je sais pas quoi dire félicitations ou bien oh c'est trop méchant?

-Mais je ne l'aime pas alors t'a assuré! ( il commence à déteindre sur elle)

Sous la verrière du faut ciel du hueco mundo pour la première fois ils se prirent la main, elle lui jeta un regard complice il l'attrapa la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Ce soir ils était ensemble rien n'y personne n'allait changer cela...

Fin du premier chapitre.

Que va t'il se passer pour Aizen? Pourra t'il gagner une partit de UNO sortira t'il de son coma?

Tousen va arrêter de bouder?

La suite au prochain chapitre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Une chanson peu en cacher une autre

-Ulquiora!  
>-Oui Aizen-sama.<br>-Amène moi Orihime Inoue.  
>-Bien Aizen-sama<p>

Orihime dans sa chambre dormait paisiblement vêtu d'un drap à coté de son espada préféré quand Ulquiora arriva.  
>-Aizen te demande<br>-Hein qui quoi?  
>-Aller vous deux debout Y'a le grand manitou qui te réclame Orihime.<br>-Dis lui quelle arrive bientôt Ulqui et ferme la porte!  
>Grimmy attrapa Hime par la taille lui chatouilla le visage avec ses cheveux qu'elle adorait tant lui embrassa les lèvres, la poitrine son ventre ses cuisses tout en entendant sa partenaire, sa princesses gémissant à chaque baiser qu'il lui déposait.<br>A son tour elle l'embrassa le pris dans ses bras et ensemble, entremêlés ils ne faisait plus qu'un.  
>Elle ne pouvait empêcher se retenir de crier de plaisir pour lui exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, mais d'un doigt amusé il lui tint la langue pour qu'elle ne dise mot.<br>Elle était comme sa poupée, elle était sienne et il était sien.

Hime dans sa douche se dépêchait pour allé voir le grand Aizen qui poireautait, elle a quand même du demander de l'aide à ses amis Shunô et Ayamé car faire l'amour avec un espada ça laisse des traces.

-Bonjour Aizen-sama  
>-Tu es en retard.<br>-Désolé j'ai du mal avec mes nouveaux quartiers (le mensonge)  
>-Te plais tu ici?<br>-Oui Aizen-Sama  
>-Alors pourquoi tes amis viennes te sauver? Ils sont là dehors en direction de mon beau château je n'ai pas le temps pour ça !<br>-Qwwa? Ichigo & co?  
>-Je t'ai donner t'a propre aile, tu as ta fraccion si besoin depuis que Loly et Menoly t'ont attaquer, que veut tu de plus?<br>_Bien votre trône. _(murmure)  
>-Rien je suis bien ici.<br>-Bon ce n'est pas grave je saurai les retarder. Dis moi je voudrais prendre ma revanche au UNO la fin ma laisser un peu...  
>-Bah perso c'est pas que j'veux pas mais pendant les deux semaine ou vous étiez malade on y a tous joué. Pas mal même on a fait des concours et tout.<br>Je me suis même arranger pour que les cartes soient en scribe comme ça Toussen a pu jouer également, le UNO c'est fini mais ce soir y'a karaoké si vous voulez.  
>-Karakwa?<br>-K.A.R.A.O.K.E c'est ont chante sur de la musique vous savez vous lisez les paroles et tout, c'est cool. Halibelle est assure!  
>-Mais depuis quand? Mais Qwa? Aizen-sama, mode tombe sur le cul!Mais c'est la révolution ici!<br>-Bien vous étiez malade nous on s'ennuyait on m'a pose des questions de comment c'était chez moi et voilà.  
>-Et sais tu ce que sont ces grands tableaux dans ma salle?<br>-Bien c'est les télévisons plasma avec les playstations, c'est pour le coté arcade. Jeux vidéo si vous préféré.  
>-Aizen pète un câble et re-tombe raide!<br>-C'est pas sérieux çà Aizen-sama vous vous rétablissez tout juste. Retournez vous coucher Ulqui peut tu ramener Aizen-sama dans sa chambre s'il te plait.

Dans les quartier de Inoue.

-Nan t'a tuer Aizen?  
>-Mais non Grimmy t'écoute pas, je te dis qu'il est trop faible quand je lui ai parlé de notre nouvelle politique du soir et bien bam! Il s'est écroulé.<br>-Attends ça fait que trois jour qu'il est de retour sur son trône.  
>-Grimmy pour ce soir pour la soirée y'a un dress code.<br>-Ha ouais sérieux?  
>-Ouais ce soir faut être en blanc! c'est Gin qui l'a dit!<br>-Bwa ha ha ha! Qu'il est con c'est sur qu'ici le rose ça va être dur a trouvé.

Dans les quartier de Aizen-sama...

-Gin, Tousen c'est quoi cette histoire?  
>-Ah tu est au courant?<br>-Gin je veux tout savoir!Raconte moi çà en détails!

-Bien rien de méchant juste des animations. Les espadas me l'ont demandé quand tu était malade je leur ai donner mon accord du coup ils sont moins sur les nerfs et les murs restent à leur place.  
>-Ah c'est si bien que ça vos soirée?<br>-Viens ce soir, il y à même des paroles spéciale pour moi qui ne voit pas Hime-chan à tout arranger.

**Le soir dans la grande salle transformer en karaoke géant.**  
>Au micro Aizen forcé par Gin,<br>Higway to hell (ACDC) mais version Aizen.  
>-Pour sur c'est en enfer qu'il nous envoie le boss là.<br>-Starrk laisse le, il pense qu'il est doué en plus Hallibel est à fond dedans.  
>-Vous êtes des vrai vipères! Toujours à cracher votre venin sur le dos du voisins!<br>-Sérieux? De ta part papy? Groaarr!  
>-Okay, concourt ce soir ont ce règles çà au micro!<br>-Hime, tu compte les points ce soir concours de chant!  
>-Okay... Pour le câlin c'est râpé Grimmy est à fond dedans.<br>Les juges sont :Gin Hime Tousen.  
>Le seigneur Aizen à refusé pour ne pas faire de favoritisme.<p>

-Notre grand gagnant de ce soir choisira entre trois cadeaux de son choix.

1) Une batterie de cuisine  
>-Comme toujours le même cadeau.<br>-Lilynette!  
>2) Une polisseuse à os! C'est tout nouveau pratique pour les os rebelles que déchirent vos vêtement. Avec votre polisseuse plus de tracas.<br>-Gin t'es encore plus doué que la nenette du téléachat.  
>-Merci Grimmjow<br>-Et enfin dernier Cadeau surprise...

3) Le ticket d'amour avec la personne de son choix!  
>Tous les arrancars en mode écoute attentive. Même Starrk (comme quoi)<br>Et c'est parti pour une nuit de dingue avec trois catégories choisie par Gin.

Rock  
>RapR&B  
>Balades<p>

Hallibel : S&M by Rihanna

Ulquiora: Heal the world by MJ

Starrk : Aftermath by the rolling stones

Barragan: Archy breaky Heat by Billy ray cirrus. Out papy pas de country

Zomarie: Rehab by Amy Winehouse

Grimmy :Still Loving You by Scorpion

Noitora :Sweet tranvestite by the rocky horror picture show

Yammy: Imagine by John Lenon

Aaroniero: Candyshop By 50cent

Szasel: Dancing queen by ABBA Out hors catégorie

Apres un long débat des juges et une pauses comme à la télévision le vainqueur de ce soir à été choisi.

Le gagnant de ce soir est Starrk!  
>YES!<p>

-Le cadeau de votre choix sera?  
>-Bien j'hésite la polisseuse me tente faite voir... File le ticket Oui! Alors je choisi qui je veux? Même le boss si j'ai envie?<br>-Tout à fait ce sont les règles, mais de préférence j'aimerais que vous évitiez de me choisir.  
>-Et toi Hime-chan imagine toi, moi sous le ciel du hueco mundo...<br>-Groarrr n'y pense même pas!  
>T'inquiète pas Grimmjow!...Hallibel je te veux toi!<p>

Le reste de la nuit se fit entendre par Hallibel qui pour sur avait du coffre et Starrk de l'endurance...

Au petit déjeuner

-Ah j'y crois pas tu ne m'a pas fais gagner!  
>-Pour que tu ais quoi une polisseuse, une batterie de cuisine ou le ticket?<br>-Mais le ticket bien sûr, tu le sais bien!  
>-T'en a pas besoin avec moi.<br>-Ouais mais pour le principe j'voulais montrer aux autres que je suis le meilleur! Graaor! En plus la chanson elle était pour toi!  
>-Je sais et c'était très beau, mais Starrk pour une fois à mis le paquet et c'est rare!<br>-Ecoute Aizen est sur le banc de touche, il arrête pas de se prendre des coup dur bientôt le hueco mundo sera à nous.  
>-Il sait pas que avec mes pouvoirs sa balle magique elle sert plus à rien, en plus Ichigo va s'occuper de lui et on sera tranquilles donc pour le moment profil bas.<br>-Ah t'es trop forte ma princesse! (Ronrone ronrone)

Sous le hueco mundo...

-RUUKIIAAA?  
>-Ont est où là exactement?<br>-Sous le hueco mundo...  
>-Comment tu connaît Nel<br>-Donc ce que l'on voit en haut c'est la fin des arbres?  
>-RUUKIIAAA?<p>

Aizen arrive  
>-Comment vous sentez vous Aizen-sama?<br>-Mieux, mais toujours fatigué.  
>-Alors la soirée d'hier vous a fait du bien vous voyez?<br>-Oui même surtout que j'ai fait un tabac hier. Arrrf je bois mon café, je mange mais je ne reprends toujours pas mes force. Orihime Inoue avez vous fais ce café?  
>-Non Aizen-sama Ulquiora la préparé tôt ce matin.<br>-Allé avec mes soins vous vous sentirez mieux mais surtout du repos pour ce soir.  
>Je vous remercie que ferais-je sans vous, à oui j'oubliai j'ai envoyer vos amis sous terre.<br>-Merci Aizen-sama cela les retarderas. Pensons à votre traitement maintenant.  
><em>Eh hop vas y que je t'empoisonne un peu plus sans que tu le sache mon pépère!<em> (murmures) _hin hin hin_ (rire diabolique)  
>-Allez vous reposer maintenant je vous accompagne jusqu'à votre chambre.<br>-Merci j'ai tellement de mal a marcher.

-Auteur: Mon dieu Hime mais tu as changée radicalement!  
>-Quoi parce-que tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester la gourde bonne copine à Ichigo dans ce monde? Dans un monde de loup faut s'adapter ou tu te fais bouffer!<br>-Okay je dis plus rien bon courage pour la suite.

L'après midi Hallibel et Hime autour d'un thé.  
>Eh bien Halli ont t'a tous entendus crier hier tu m'a rendu jalouse.<p>

-Bah tu as Grimmjow?  
>-Les anglais ont débarqué hier soir ! Et du coup son eau de Cologne Brut me rend malade. Je lui ai déjà dit mais son truc là, boaark.<br>-Dis tu sais qu'il déteins de plus en plus sur toi le Grimmjow.  
>-Ah?<br>Ta façon de parler, tes vêtements tu ne portes plus la robes longue que Aizen-sama t'avais offerte celle ci est plus, disons plus ouverte.  
>N.D.A (Précision, rappelez vous de sa robe. Imaginer la sans manche, décolletée devant et à la place d'une longue jupe, une semis longue jupe, ouverte devant mi-cuisse longue derrière.)<br>-Sérieux? Mais je me sens plus à l'aise dans celle-ci.  
>-Mais toi raconte alors cette nuit que t'a fait Starrk pour que tu cris autant?<p>

-Bien déjà ça faisait longtemps, à force d'espérer que Aizen-sama me remarque...  
>-Alors je te raconte...<br>-Comme au départ je n'était pas trop pour il m'as rassurée. Ont a parlé. Il m'a embrassée comme jamais ont m'avais embrassée et je me suis sentie bien d'un coup.  
>-Avec ses dents il a dents il à dézipé mon haut continuer à m'embrasser la bouche le coup les seins le ventre.<br>-Puis il a fait glisser sa langue sur ma poitrine en me mordillant légèrement et gentiment.  
>-Hum hum puis...<br>-Il à enlever mon bas et avec sa langue il m'a comment je pourrais dire çà sans paraître vulgaire...  
>-Disons qu'il a délicatement lécher mon bas ventre puis mis un doigt et un autre. Je te raconte pas je truc! J'étais mais... whoaau!<br>-Ensuite quand il a vu que j'étais bien excitée.  
>-Perso je pouvais pas mieux faire...<br>-Il m'a pénètre mais tout en douceur et ses mouvements était lent au départ puis il a accélérer le rhytme, m'a mise sur lui, il me soulevait me reposait bien sûr je faisait des mouvements moi aussi.  
>-L'air de rien je me suis retrouvé contre le mur et encore.<br>-Enfin il m'a retourner comme une crêpe toute la nuit!  
>-Et toi tu ne lui a rien fait?<br>-Il m'a dit que je n'avait pas a le faire qu'il s'occupait de tout.  
>-Et tu compte le revoir?<br>-Après on en a discuter de çà il m'a dis que si il m'avait choisi c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Apparemment je lui plaît et cela depuis longtemps.  
>-Bien il n'y a que toi qui n'avais pas remarquée alors, quand il sort d'une pièce et que tu es là, il te demande toujours si tu veux quelque chose.<br>-Mais il à toi aussi il a fait l'offre du ticket?  
>-Ah çà c'était juste pour faire enrager Grimmy. Vraiment tu en connais beaucoup toi des mecs qui te rassurent avant, et te parlent après?<br>Je dis pas que je suis une experte en la matière mais soit c'est crac crac dodo, ou il se tirent.  
>-Pas faux,écoute normalement ce soir ont doit se faire un dîner tranquille avant la soirée de groupe. Le thème ce soir c'est quoi déjà?<br>-Soirée Casino, Tousen à la roulette il en avait envie.  
>-Super j'aime bien celui là! En plus Je vais pouvoir dépouiller papy!<br>Toutes les deux se mirent à rirent ensembles.

Starrk hé Starrk réveilles toi je veux te demander un truc perso!  
>Hum Grimmjow...<br>Comment t'a fait hier?...

Le soir tous en mode Casino, vêtu sur leur trente et un mais en blanc, mais le seigneur Aizen n'a pas fait l'honneur de sa présence et ses espadas.  
>D'après Gin il n'était pas d'humeur Casino.<br>Hime au Black Jack riait avec Grimmy du malheur d'Aizen, qui dépérissait à petit feu...

Alors fin du chapitre deux j'éspère que celui ci vous a plus. Oui oui je m'étonne également du comportement de Hime-chan.  
>Aizen-sama Va-til pouvoir faire la grande bataille?<br>Que fera Ichigo quand il découvrira sa belle dans les bras d'un espada? Va-til participer aux soirée a thèmes?

Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le clash des Titans

-Ulquiora!

-Ulquiora!

-ULQUIORAAAA!  
>Euh.. Aizen<br>-Oui gin!  
>-Ulquiora ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. C'est son jour de congé.<br>-Jour de congé? Depuis quand mes espadas ont des jours de repos?  
>-Depuis que tu as signé l'accord, je te l'ai demandé car certains en avait besoin et tu as signé. Regardes ici c'est ta signature.<br>-Oui en effet, bon qui le remplace?  
>-Papy. Il a besoin de faire des heures supplémentaires. Il à perdu gros au Casino.<br>-Qu'il vienne sur le champ! J'ai besoin de Orihime Inoue maintenant.

-Papy, va demander à hime-chan de venir, Aizen la réclame.  
>-La maintenant? Mais il peut pas attendre je vais rater les résultats du PMU.<br>-Vas y c'est tout!  
>-Comme si il pouvait pas mettre un téléphone dans sa chambre tout simplement. Nan faut que moi, un ancien aille à l'autre bout du château chercher la princesse. C'est çà les heures sup? Bien c'est la dernière fois que j'en fait.<p>

Dans les quartiers de Hime.

-Allé hime laisse toi faire.  
>-Non je te dis!<br>-Sois sympa juste un petit coup derrière.  
>-Non!<br>-Allé tu verra tu te sentira mieux  
>-Ca suffit tu arrête avec çà!<br>-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ce racontent là les deux jeunes?  
>-Alors papy on écoute au porte?<br>-Chut Starrk et viens voir çà.  
>-Hime chérie devant je comprends mais sérieusement le derrière en a vraiment besoin faut changer de temps de temps, avec mon doigt j'te fait ça vite fait.<br>Starrk et papy se regarde amusée de ce qu'ils entendent.  
>-Bon vas y comme ça j'aurai la paix.<br>-Rho sérieux elle a dit oui! Chanceux le Grimmjow. C'est pas halli qui... (murmures)  
>Enorme bruit venant de la chambre.<br>-Ah bah voilà j'en étais sur que t'allais foiré ton coup! Regarde l'état de ma robe maintenant, elle est foutu! Tout ça parce que monsieur à voulu en enlever une partit à coup de cero!

On entends frapper a la porte.

-Oui? Qui est-ce?  
>-C'est papy.<br>-Entre.  
>Quand il voit l'état de la robe il éclate de rire.<p>

-Mon dieu Hime-chan ta robe.  
>A la place de la traîne derrière c'était court certes mais façon cramoisi. Starrk était entré également et était dans le même état de papy.<br>-Ques'tu veux l'ancien?  
>-Grimmy!<br>-Je suis ici car sa majesté Aizen-sama demande à vous voir mademoiselle.

-Décidément t'as la cote avec le boss toi. Bon c'est pas tout mais Halli m'attends à plus tard.  
>-A plus tard Starrk. Et dis a Halli que j'ai besoin de lui parlé pour le thème de ce soir. Merci.<p>

Comme vous pouvez le voir le coup d'état que prépare Orihime est bien en marche de plus que tout le monde s'en fout d'Aizen maintenant.  
>-Okay papy je me change et j'arrive.<p>

-Aizen-sama vous m'avez demandé.  
>-Oui j'ai besoin de votre traitement.<br>Pour ne pas se faire remarquer au yeux de Gin, pendant qu'elle l'empoisonne elle lui administre à l'aide de Tsubaki un euphorique. Sous acides le Aizen! Comme ça il pète la forme a court terme.  
>-Ah Merci orihime Inoue, je me sens beaucoup mieux!<br>-Appeler moi Hime-chan comme tout le monde je vous l'ai déjà demandé après tout nous sommes en famille non?  
>Oh ma petite Hime-chan, je vois que tu as bien compris les valeur que je veux inculquer à mes espadas. Si il y avait un autre chiffre disponible je te le donnerais immédiatement. Viens câlin.<br>Hime-chan je vais te faire un don celui de la vie éternelle. Avec l'aide du hougyoku je peux, le désires tu?  
><em>Ton truc y marche plus banane et avant de le détruire je me suit servi!<em> (murmure)  
>-Aizen-sama je suis désolée mais je suis une humaine, et je ne veux pas devenir autre, je vous remercie mes pouvoir me suffise.<br>-Et en plus tu es humble hime-chan. Dis moi Quel est le thème de ce soir?  
>-Et bien comme Halloween est passé je me suis dit que l'ont pouvais en faire un ici.<br>-Mais et pour les déguisements? Ah bah c'est chacun pour soit. Mais certain veulent utilisé leur mode résurrection pour faire plus simple. Sauf Papy qui risquerai de pourrir l'ambiance.

Hime dans ses quartier qui regarde sur son grand écran plasma l'extérieur du château.  
>Ichigo se dirige de plus en plus vers le château accompagnée de Sado, Rukia, Renji et Ishida. Ah et trois arancars ridicules.<br>-Merde faut qu'il débarque maintenant celui là!  
>-Y-ce passe quoi ma Hime?<br>-Kurosaki-kun! Et j'ai ma soirée ce soir il va tout me foutre en l'air.  
>-Bah j'men occupe avec Ulqui.<br>-Je te rappelle quand même que malgré tout nos plans ce sont mes amis. Je sais je vais demander à Aizen de me faire un faut château avec son zanpakuto et Loly et Menolly iront dedans ça les retiendront un moment.

-Aizen-sama? désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai une faveur a vous demander.  
>-Oui ma petite Hime-chan<br>-Comme ce soir ont fait la fête et dehors nos ennemis se dirige vers nous ne pourriez vous pas a l'aide de votre sabre créer une réplique du château? Ainsi j'enverrai ma fraccion m'occuper d'eux.  
>-Bien sur et je vais même le remplir de labyrinthe et de hollows.<br>-Merci Aizen-sama. A ce soir tout en costume!

La réplique construite les deux poufs dedans Ichigo & co tombèrent dans le panneau.

Plus tard dans la soirée tous les espadas en mode résurrection. Starrk était contant il n'avait pas Lilynette qui lui courait dans les jambes. Même si depuis qu'il avait Halli elle s'était calmée.  
>-Papy en esquimau et sa fraccion en pingouin.<br>Hime avec l'aide de son Shunshun Rikka s'était fait une superbe robe de mariée.  
>Même La panthère ne connaissait pas sont déguisement alors il regardait sa belle avec des yeux plein de paillettes quand elle est arrivée. Sa robe était constituée d'un bustier en V perlé qui soulignait parfaitement sa poitrine.<br>Sa jupe du genre crayon mais fendu devant. Elle s'était fait un beau chignon pour porter son voile en dentelle.  
>Au yeux de sa panthère il n'y avait qu'elle dans la salle.<br>Aizen avait décider de revêtir ses vêtement de shinigami avec bien sur son Haori de capitaine.  
>Gin lui, était en Inarie (Dieu renard a douze queues)<br>Tousen qui avait choisi d'être au mix ce soir et c'était fait prêtre.  
>Durant la soirée le champagne coulait à flot avec des petits fours rapporter de chez le traiteur par la chauve souris<p>

Ulqui dans ses jours de repos quand il bosse pas pour Aizen il bosse pour Hime.

Aizen sur la piste de danse mettait le feu! Du moins à ses yeux danser du disco sur du R&B c'est pas top. Faut dire qu'il avait demander à Hime une autre dose pour être bien pour la soirée.

La panthère avait assis la belle sur ses genoux, il faisait bien attention de ne pas déchirer sa robe, de ne pas blesser sa princesse avec ses griffes.  
>Il l'a sera doucement dans ses bras pour sentir sa poitrine contre son torse et l'embrasser.<p>

La soirée se termina sans l'arrivé du shinigami remplaçant.

Le lendemain matin la plupart avait un bon mal au crâne sauf ceux qui n'avais pas bu de champagne c'est a dire deux personnes Grimmy et Hime vu qu'un champagne à la vodka façon Hime ça bourre vite.

Hime dormait dans les bras de son bleuté dans son lit se puis se réveilla sous des baisers et les caresses de son amant quand une alarme sur son écran se fit entendre  
>Ichigo était sortit du château en toc et était entrée dans le vrai.<p>

-Quelle poisse manquai plus que lui!  
>Grimmy continuait à l'embrasser la dévorer la savourer, elle voulait se laissée entraîner mais l'arrivée du shinigami remplacant changer tout.<br>Elle se leva vite pour aller voir Aizen.  
>-Grouurr reste encore un peu Hime. Il lui tenait toujours la main<br>-Grimmy faut qu'ont se dépêche c'est le moment qu'ont attendais, Aizen direction la casse! Suivit de Tousen et Gin!

-Aizen-sama des intrus!  
>-Hum qwaaa non pas aujourd'hui je suis pas bien, Hime-chan je te laisse les rennes. Grimmy tu es son bodyguard!<br>-Aizen-sama je vais vous soignez il temps de prendre d'assaut le monde réel! Je m'occupe du reste Ici.  
>Hime le soigna à sa façon et Aizen se sentit plus fort que jamais! Gin et Tousen le suivirent direction le monde réel.<br>-Aizen-sama le hougyoku!  
>Ah oui j'oubliai, Sous son lit il ouvrit un petit coffre pris sa balle magique l'avala et repartit.<p>

Hime courra en direction des quartier de Starrk pour le prévenir, coup de chance Halli était là. Direction chez papy pour qu'il y ailles lui aussi.  
><em>Pfffiou c'est du boulot d'être reine du hueco mondo!<em>

Les trois partirent avec leur fraccion pour rejoindre Aizen même si çà les enchantait vraiment pas, surtout avec le mal de crâne qu'il se payait tous, Hime pouvait enfin diriger son château.  
>Elle ordonna au autres de reprendre leur poste afin de stopper les intrus. (c'est comme çà que l'ont se séparent des espadas qu'on aime pas)<p>

Dans le château les batailles s'enchaînèrent.  
>Le neuf out! Mais Rukia à terre ... c'est bon elle est encore vivante.<br>le 107 out Sado également a terre, mais tout deux vivant.  
>La guerre continue Hime sur son trône au coté de son amant regarde tout sur grand écran.<p>

Grimmy se tâte pour y allé mais voir la tête de ses rivaux espadas se faire latter c'est tellement drôle.

Problème Szayel,le huit est est sur le point de tuer Ishida et Renji! Mais arrive l'affreux Mayuri le capitaine de la douzième division du gotei.  
>Ichigo se fait littéralement massacrer par Noitota le cinq, l'aide de cette petite arrancar n'a rien fait. A voilà Kenpachi le capitaine de la onzième division.<br>Bien Byakuya s'occupe de Zomari, le sept vengeance pour Rukia!

-Au fait Grimmy, Ulqui à bien poster la lettre que je lui ai donner dis moi?  
>-Bah j'pense j'suis pas dans tête à lui, mais tu sais comment il est c'est un vrai toutou alors...<p>

Ulqui de loin qui compris le mot lettre...Réfléchi..Puis Merde, sa lettre elle est dans ma poche depuis une semaine!

Chez Kisuke. Ulqui apparaît.

Kisuke prêt à attaquer son postier...  
>-Tenez pour vous une lettre de Orihime.<br>-Ah euh merci...  
>Puis Ulqui repars<br>Quand kisuke ouvre et lit la lettre il n'en reviens pas. Les yeux tout rond.  
>-Elle a quoi?<br>-Hougyoku détruit, Aizen n'a plus de force? Empoisonné?  
>-Mais les autres là-bas il vont tout ruiner!<p>

Les espadas se prennent une raclée restent que le petit pierrot. Arrive Ichigo dans un état lamentable. Mais voyant Grimmjow au cotes de Hime, il lui fonce dessus comme une tête brûlée!  
>Hime active sont bouclier d'office pour protéger son bleuté, Ichigo en reste abasourdi.<br>-inoué je suis venu pour toi! Alors pourquoi tu le protège lui ton ennemi?  
>-Il n'est pas mon ennemi, ichigo, Grimmy est l'homme que j'aime ne t'approches pas de lui. Attends je vais te soigner (pour de vrai)<br>_L'homme qu'elle aime et moi alors_? (murmure)

Ichigo rétabli

-Mais je ne comprends pas. Inoue tu t'es faite enlever par eux! Les espadas, les chiens d'Aizen!  
>-Oy toi là qui c'est qui tu traite de chien? Eh Aizen c'est pas mon pote okay,ni sa bande de larbins Tousen et Gin!<br>-Ecoute Kurosaku-kun c'est simple, arrivée ici comme une otage, j'ai rencontrer Grimmjow et ensemble lui et moi nous avons décider de renverser Aizen.

Alors elle lui explique toute la situation. Le UNO ,le gages, les soirées à thèmes l'empoisonnement de Aizen, la destruction de la balle magique, que ici elle était une reine. Le fait de faire sa vie Ici avec son bleuté et ses nouveaux amis.  
>Il n'en revenait pas, plus il l'écoutait moins il ne la reconnaissait. Mais qui était elle devenue? Qui était cette femme devant ses yeux?<p>

-Ecoute si te veut te battre avec Aizen vas y mais attends regardons comment ça se passe de l'autre coté.  
>Hime assise sur son trône prends sa télécommande et change de chaîne.<p>

Aizen à terre mort carbonisé par Yamajii, Gin se fait secouer les puces par Rangiku et Tousen en mode mouche éclaté par le capitaine Komamura.  
>Les espadas, papy bah il a pourri. Sa fraccion out.<br>Halli et Starrk assis dans un coin a se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Lilynette qui essayaient de frapper Ukitake mais ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.  
>Les trois garces de Halli out.<p>

-Tu vois mon plan a fonctionné, mais si tu as toujours envie de te battre Ulqui pourra t'aider.  
>-Non c'est bon là, je te remercie Inoue mais j'ai plus la force mental pour.<p>

Le reste de la troupe se dirigea également vers la grande salle, Hime les soigna pour ceux qui en avait besoin. Ichigo les tenus au courant de la politique anti-Aizen de la maison certains félicitèrent Hime pour son ingéniosité, et surtout d'avoir monter un coup d'état contre Aizen malgré son emprisonnement.

Les espadas du monde réel rentrèrent chacun leur tour fatigué de leur voyage, et affamée!

Ce soir là.

Tous à tables shinigami, quincy, espadas humain accueillit chaleureusement par Hime dans son nouveau chez soi, riant ensemble des déboires du Monsieur Aizen-sama, mauvais joueur, mauvais chanteur, mauvais danseur.  
>-Mais il te faudra un gigai Grimmjow quand tu viendra dans le monde réel.<br>-T'inquiète pas Rukia j'ai déjà passer commande.  
>-Donc Inoue-san ce soir il y a également un thème pour la soirée?<br>-Oui Ishida mais seulement si tu a un ticket d'amour.  
>Sur ses mots la reine du hueco mundo embrassa son bel arrancar bleuté sans retenue, en lui disait juste deux mots dans le creux de l'oreille.<p>

-Je t'aime...

Bon voilà c'est fini j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous à plus autant a moi de l'écrire.  
>J'hésite pour un quatrième car il faut le gérer le hueco mondo tous en allant en cour.<p>

J'attends vos avis et vos idées.


End file.
